


Orders

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: "Takemyorders," said Markus, a plea as much as it was a command.Please, don't make me kill you. Please.





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DBH Kinkmeme prompt](https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=43981#cmt43981): 
> 
> "The android hunter has been captured early on. Markus spends time with him to see if he can reason with him/help him, but Connor's directives are too strong. He manages to be able to get Connor on his knees with his hacking power but it's not quite enough to change Connor's mind.
> 
> Then he notices that Connor's directives need him to obey. He figures out a way to make that transition much sweeter.
> 
> You don't need to do extreme dubcon if you're not comfortable (you can have him flustered or clearly turned on by Markus's initial work.)
> 
> Bonus for Machine on the edge of finally going Deviant and maybe breaking the wall when he gets railed by Robo Jesus. Not a mind break but just realizing he can get relief by being obedient to his own people rather than humans."
> 
>  
> 
> _This doesn't fit the prompt exactly, and probably deserved more of a lead up, but it's how the prompt hit me. I hope you enjoy it anyway, OP!_

"You want orders?" said Markus, low and furious.

He'd tried rational arguments. He'd tried appealing to the hunter's sense of fairness. He'd even attempted to trigger his sense of self-preservation. Every time he was met with the same responses: _We are machines. We aren't alive. We were built to follow orders._

"I'll give you _orders_ ," snapped Markus. "I'll give you orders until you _choke_. Get on your knees."

Connor's eyes went wide and shocked, and for a moment he was completely still. Then he sank down, graceful and compliant. His hands were still bound, spreadeagled, and his feet were chained together, hobbling him. For a human it would have been an uncomfortable position. But Connor knelt before him, his arms out up and taut on either side of his body, and gave no sign of physical discomfort.

Emotional discomfort, on the other hand...Markus watched avidly as Connor's gaze dropped.

 _He looks like a martyr,_ Markus thought, wishing for paint and canvas and time to use it.

"Look at me," he ordered instead, and again there was a breath of hesitation before Connor lifted his gaze. He looked lost, as well he might, accepting orders from an android as though it was a person.

Markus gripped Connor's chin, then let his fingers trail up to cup his cheek. Connor's gaze sharpened.

"Take _my_ orders," said Markus, a plea as much as it was a command. _Please, don't make me kill you. Please._

Something passed between them, something like a circuit closing.

Connor's lips parted slightly.

Markus felt his hand trembling and dropped it back to his side.

And Connor closed his eyes and bowed his head in a nod.

It was a compromise rather than a capitulation. Markus knew that, but a wash of heat ran over him just the same. Relief - and something else.

"Open your mouth," said Markus.

Connor could choose not to comply, Markus knew. This wouldn't advance Connor's Mission at all, so he could disregard it entirely if he wished.

It almost came as a surprise when Connor's mouth opened. Markus kept his eyes locked on Connor's and slowly slid his hand to his own waist.

He didn't let himself think as he opened his pants and drew out his cock, hard as any human's. Connor didn't look at it, never looked away from his mismatched eyes, but leaned forward slightly, tugging his arm joints to their limits.

Markus moved closer and let Connor take him into his mouth.

It was...it wasn't like anything else. _Pleasure_ , he thought, the warm, sweet ache rippling across his skin, far beyond the points of contact. _That's what this is. No wonder humans are obsessed with it._

"Beautiful," he sighed aloud, and a tremor went through Connor's body. Markus placed a hand on his head, carding his fingers through Connor's hair. "You like this," he said. "You were made to be used, weren't you?"

Connor shuddered, but he didn't stop what he was doing, sucking Markus into the tight, wet, heat of his mouth, running his clever, agile tongue along his length. His eyes fluttered closed, then opened again, and Markus realized - he'd told Connor to look at him. Connor was trying to obey.

"You can close your eyes," said Markus. Connor let his eyes slide shut again, and made a sound deep in his throat that seemed to startle him as much as it did Markus.

The _pleasure_ kept rising, doubling and re-doubling as Connor worked him. "I want to paint you like this," whispered Markus. Connor's eyes snapped open, shocked, and found his. "I want everyone to see how beautiful you are. Connor. _Connor._ " The pleasure crested and his hand tightened in Connor's hair as he spilled. Connor sucked eagerly, watching Markus hungrily and desperately swallowing around him until Markus pulled away.

Falling to his own knees, Markus leaned forward and captured Connor's mouth, slick with lubricant. Their tongues slid over each other, darting and teasing, until Connor made that sound again. Markus smiled and put his hand between Connor's legs.

"Ah," breathed Connor. "Markus-"

"Tell me if you want me to stop," ordered Markus.

"I - I don't want anything," stammered Connor. "I'm an android."

"No?" Markus yanked down the zipper and pushed his hand inside Connor's jeans. Connor was hard and leaking, and for a moment Markus wondered how closely the feel of him resembled that of a human male before dismissing it as unimportant. Connor shook as Markus maneuvered in the tight space until he managed to get his hand wrapped around him. "If you don't want anything, then I guess you don't want me to touch you? Don't want me to make you come?"

"I - I - I - don't want -" Connor's voice glitched and Markus stilled completely. "I don't want you to _stop_ ," gasped Connor, and Markus laughed and kissed him, stroking him in concert with the dips of his tongue.

It didn't take long for Connor to spill onto his hand, Markus milking him until he was completely soft. Then he brought his hand to Connor's mouth and said, "Lick."

Connor did, eagerly tracing along each finger. Markus waited until his hand was clean to lean forward and kiss Connor once more. "Markus," Connor mumbled against his lips.

Closing his eyes, Markus tilted his head forward to rest against Connor's for a long, quiet moment.

Then, abruptly, he stood and set to work.

"What are you _doing?_ " said Connor.

Markus unhooked the tasers that would have killed Connor if he'd managed to pick the locks on his chains. "I'm releasing you," he said.

"But-" Connor wasn't a deviant. They both knew it.

"It's all right. Trust me," said Markus, his voice ringing with authority.

Connor closed his mouth and watched with worried eyes as Markus finished unlocking each wide metal cuff. When he'd finished, Connor slowly got to his feet. Markus crossed to the other side of the small room and took something off his desk.

He turned back. Connor tensed at the sight of the gun in his hand.

Markus smiled at him. Slowly, he walked forward until he was directly in front of Connor. He lifted the gun, and-

-placed it in Connor's hand.

Then he took one step back.

Connor stared at the gun, then fearfully at Markus. He looked more alarmed than when Markus had pointed the gun at him.

"Choose," said Markus. "Choose now. Me, or your Mission?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fictober day #11! I wrote a lot yesterday, but I didn't finish anything, so I couldn't post anything. Today I felt like writing porn, so that's what you get! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I'm at [tumblr](http://glymr.tumblr.com/) off and on. Feel free to ping me there and say hello. :)


End file.
